straight to heart alternate ending
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: just an extention to the episode straight to heart of season 3
1. change of heart

Chapter 1: a change of heart

Normal P.O.V

Yumi looks out the window to see Ulrich skate past along with Odd. She laughs and sighs then she closes her curtains "just to see that look on his face when I told him we could only be friends was horrible" she said to herself, "but maybe it was for the best". Yumi felt like she was doing the right thing but maybe, just maybe she was hurting more than herself inside. She sighs again and falls onto her bed wishing she had never said that. "I can't believe that I could tell him that… I love him and I don't want him to just be my friend" she says, "I know how much he cares for me and maybe it's too late for me to say I feel the same"

Yumi's P.O.V

Then again I could stand to see him looking at another girl and wouldn't get jealous of it… or could I stand seeing him looking at another girl? I had no idea but atleast I could hang out with him without blushing like an idiot every time he said something. I laughed at the fact that I was blushing like an idiot just as I thought about him. He was smart, handsome, not to mention all I'd ever want in a boyfriend and he was just perfect. Every time I'd try to think about him as a friend it'd always end up to me thinking about what it'd be like having him as a boyfriend. I know he was crushed when I said that we could only be friends but I meant it and I'm sticking to my ways. _Stubborn girl._

Ulrich's P.O.V

I skated past Yumi's house and noticed her looking out her window she looked beautiful but I couldn't say that anymore. I felt as though my heart had been ripped out and run over by a car. I had my best friend next to me but we were too busy arguing about why she told me we could only be friends. "Maybe she's going out with William" Odd said sarcastically, I knew it was sarcastic but I still replied "Cool it huh Odd" and skated further from him and to the academy. We got to our dorm and odd lay in bed and I had started to talk to him about Yumi and he fell asleep as always. I got up, put on a jacket, and went to my usual sulking place in the forest.

Normal P.O.V

Yumi wakes up sweating and screaming "ULRICH!" she looks around and sighs "what is wrong with me? Is it a guilty conscience or what?" she gets out of bed and puts on a jacket then she sneaks out of her room and heads directly for Kadic. She gets to the gate and out of nowhere a hand pulls he behind a tree and finds a place on her shoulder. "Hello Yumi…" someone said but Yumi couldn't make out the voice then she turns around and sees William. "Do you mind? I have to do something" she says pulling herself from his grip and then she rushes towards the guys dorms and up to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. She knocks on the door but there is no answer so she opens the door and sees that Odd is fast asleep and Ulrich is nowhere to be found although she knew exactly where he was. She rushes out of the dorms and back out of the school grounds. Yumi rounds a few corners and finds herself in the forest by the Hermitage. And there she found him curled up beside a tree breaking twigs as he always did when he was depressed or just confused. Yumi sat down next to Ulrich and put her hand on his shoulder and scared the crap out of him. Ulrich turns around as if to strike her but then he stops, noticing who she was "oh hi Yumi" he said. Yumi waves "what are you doing out here… are you sulking or what?" she asks as Ulrich stands up and starts to walk away, "Ulrich!" she calls and runs after him.

"Hey why don't ya just leave me alone ok Yumi… I think you've done enough to me today" Ulrich stopped for a second realizing what he said and turned around noticing tears welling up in Yumi's eyes, "Yumi…I"

"Just shut up Ulrich… you're right I have done enough today and I was going to take it all back but fine" Yumi says and runs off towards the cliff where they almost got attacked by the Xanafied wolves.

Ulrich kicks the dirt where he was standing _damn it Ulrich why can't you just be nice to her for once?_ He asks himself but he could already give himself an answer _because she's not to you._ He ran after her and saw that she was climbing the rock "I can't get up that I have vertigo," he says quietly. "Yumi!" he calls and runs towards the cliff, "Yumi, come down so I can talk to you". He gets no answer so he begins to climb the side "ok… concentrate on my handgrips and don't look down" he tells himself and begins to climb. He turns his head "aaaah… don't look down damn it!" he yells at himself. Yumi hears it and looks over the side "Ulrich!" she cries and extends her hand. Ulrich is almost high enough to grab her hand "I-I-I can't do it Yumi!" he cries as his hand begins to slip. "C'mon Ulrich, just a little bit further," Yumi says as Ulrich is finally able to reach her hand. Ulrich reaches up but his other hand slips and Yumi catches him and pulls him onto the cliff ledge. They sat there in the moonlight and all Ulrich could think to say was "I feel really stupid" Yumi laughs and then blushes "me too Ulrich and I feel like a total bitch saying that to you even though I loved you" she stops suddenly and covers her mouth. Ulrich blushes deeply and looks Yumi in the eye, "I've felt the same forever… actually since I first met you" be looks down at his feet, "I just never got up the courage to tell you"


	2. tears are shed

Chapter 2: tears are shed

Odd wakes up and notices that Ulrich is missing from the dorm room and decides to go looking for him. He passes Sissi and she looks worried as if something had happened "huh? Sissi, what happened? Are you ok" just as Odd was speaking to her William appears behind him "why don't you leave her alone Odd?" he walks up to Sissi and takes her hand then the two of them walked out of the dorm not giving Odd a second glance. _Sissi… with William? That's just not right!_ Odd thinks to himself then he decides to follow them and see what happens. Jeremie wakes up and puts his glasses on. "What a nightmare!" he exclaims and looks at the clock, "surprising enough is that it's only ten-thirty" he yawns and decides to get up and take a walk around the dorms. He had a terrible nightmare that the school was going to explode with everyone in it besides him. "Xana just keeps getting stronger and stronger… I don't know what I'll do if he goes through with it… then again it was only a dream" he sighs as he makes his way through the hallway. Aelita is sitting on her bed reading a book but she gets a terrible headache and decides to go outside for some fresh air "what is with these headaches? I'm not even getting flashbacks anymore… oh well maybe I'll be able to finish my book after a little fresh air" she goes into the hall about the same time that Jeremie started walking through that part and they bumped into eachother. "Hello Jeremie, are you getting some fresh air too?" Aelita asks after Jeremie helped her up. "Yes actually I am," Jeremie replied, "I had a strange dream and I need some fresh air to clear my mind, ya know?"

Aelita nods, "yes, I had a terrible headache so I thought I could use some fresh air as well" she blushes a little, "would you like to come with me Jeremie?"

"Sure, why not" they walk outside and sit on the bench by the dorms. Aelita looks up at the full moon and sighs "also Jeremie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" she almost starts to cry but she holds herself together. "Yes Aelita, what is it?" Jeremie asks, "you know you can tell me anything" Aelita looks away, "you see Jeremie, I've been thinking about us and well… well… I think it would be best if…" Aelita stops suddenly "if what Aelita?"

"If… if… if we were to… start… start… start dating other people just to get to know them and then… we could see where it leads from there" Aelita feels tears welling up in her eyes and still she holds them back. Jeremie is crushed, he can't believe what he just heard "but… but Aelita," Jeremie said beginning to feel the hot tears in his eyes as well, "what about all we ever planned on for the future? Where has that gone… and all my research on the antivirus was all for you, what am I going to do now… how… how will I ever survive without you Aelita?" Jeremie can no longer hold back his tears and they begin to roll down his cheek, "I love you Aelita and I'm sorry you don't feel the same" he stands up and begins to walk slowly back to the dorms. "But Jeremie-" "goodnight Aelita" Jeremie disappears through the doors leaving Aelita in the dark alone. Meanwhile Odd is still following William and Sissi but stops as he sees Aelita on the bench with her head in her hands. _William and Sissi will have to wait… this is more important_ he says and walks over to her "hey 'lita what's wrong" he asks while putting a hand on her shoulder. Aelita looks up "oh hi Odd, I'm fine really…" she wipes the tears from her eyes, "goodnight Odd" she says and goes back up to her dorm. Odd just shrugs and goes back to spying on William and Sissi. Back at the cliff where Yumi and Ulrich are, Ulrich smiles "I really mean it too Yumi" Yumi blushes, "really?"

"yeah, I would never lie to someone I care so much about and I care about you more than Odd cares about food"

Yumi laughs, "don't compare me to that!" she cries, "no seriously, how much do you care for me?"

"more than words" Ulrich smiles and leans in _don't be afraid just do it!_ Yumi smiles back and leans in her eyes close and so do Ulrich's and they are so close _c'mon heart don't fail me now_ they close the gap between them and are lost in eachothers world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N chapter two! hope you liked it... i added a bit of drama between jeremie and aelita... please review!!!


	3. A Heart is Turned to the Light

Chapter 3: a heart is turned to the light

Odd peers over the hedge to see Sissi sitting in William's lap and William has her hand in his. Sissi looks as though she wanted to get away but yet she stayed there with William. Odd couldn't believe what he saw next, William whispered something to Sissi and then they kissed! He was devastated _I don't get it… how could she do that to me?_ He smacked himself in the head _what am I saying… Sissi is a conniving little bitch and I can't stand her. Yet… why can't I stand to see her kissing William? _As he thought his jealousy grew worse and he couldn't stand it any longer "Sissi, what are you doing with William!?" he blurted out without even knowing it. William stood up and began to walk towards him "were you spying on us Odd?" he asks, "no I-" "don't lie you little twit… why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying… I came into the woods to look for Ulrich,"

"ha! That's a laugh… you were listening to every word we were saying weren't you" William took several steps closer to Odd, "what is your business here anyway, Sissi doesn't even like you let alone you don't even like her" William is so close to odd that it's not even funny. "n-no William… you're wrong" they both turned around to see Sissi wiping off her mouth and glaring at both of them, "n-no one said that I didn't like Odd… you just assumed it"

"what? You must be out of your mind Sissi… why were you kissing me just then, huh?" William retorted and gripped odd by the shirt collar and picked him up off the ground. "I never even liked you… you just told me to pretend that you were someone that I liked and I did! I hated it! No wonder Yumi doesn't fall for you like she fell for Ulrich. You can't kiss worth a damn and even a smelly old mongrel could kiss better than you… even if it's just a lick on the face" she looks at Odd, "but, you on the other hand… if you would… I mean if you could, I'd like to go out with you sometime." Odd is surprised, _did she just say what I thought she said?_ He smiled, "if your father would let me princess." He said. With that William threw him against a tree and stormed off. Sissi rushes to Odd's side and helps him up "are you ok?" she asks, "I can get daddy to expel him if you would like."

"no it's ok Sissi, I'm sure he's lost too many battles with girls and want's to be left alone for a while… on the other hand, what made you change your mind about Ulrich?"

"Ulrich did… he was just so cruel to me when ever I'd try and get him to admit his feelings for me. Yet I'm just a stupid girl who can't get a clue." Sissi sighs, "I realized then that he just loved Yumi and there was no other place for me in his heart." She looked up at Odd, "and then I began to see the light, there was either you or Theo. And I decided to chose someone who wasn't that big of a pervert"

"so you really do like me or is it just cause Ulrich turned you down too many times?"

"I honestly liked you at first before you started insulting me every chance you got" Sissi almost looked like she was going to break down and cry. "All I ever wanted was a guy who loved me and would never hurt me or cheat on me" she looked up at Odd. "perhaps it's for the best that I'm always stuck with the ones who don't care for me at all"

"but I care for you Sissi… although it may seem like I don't, I really do. I've always wondered why you were such a bitch and I'd wonder what it'd be like to see you when you weren't like that" Odd smiled, "but if you're looking for a guy who won't hurt you, I'm not that guy. I've cheated on lots of girls Sissi and I'd probably do it to you too. But, all I can say is… is… well Heidi and Claire were nothing compared to your beauty and grace"

Sissi smiles "do you really mean that Odd?"

"Yes... i do Sissi, and i'm sorry i couuldn't have told you sooner" Odd replies

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuumi and ulrich break apart several moments later

"wow" Ulrich says, "I've wanted to do that forever" he laughs ans smiles at yumi who just smiles back and blushes. "me too" she laughs again and lays down next to ulrich. A wolf howls in the distance and Yumi looks up at Ulrich "ya, know... i realy enjoyed tonight Ulrich"

"Yeah... but tonights not over yet" Ulrich looked at Yumi and then lied down beside her, "I love you Yumi Ishiyama" he smiles and closes his eyes. "And I love you too Ulrich Stern" Yumi replies lying her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry my chappies are so short please review cuz i hope you liked it


	4. Unexpected

Woo hoo I'm back baby! I know it's been a long time since this story had been updated but here it is and I hope you enjoy it…

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-

Chapter 4: Unexpected

Yumi opened her eyes and smiled at Ulrich "did you know that your eyes look almost a golden green in the moonlight?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. Ulrich laughed and smiled too "No I didn't… thank you for informing me" he kissed the tip of her nose and held her close to him vowing to never let her go. He sighed in content and looked deep into her eyes. "Your eyes shine like ebony and your hair glows like the night sky… just look at those stars" Yumi snuggled closer to Ulrich and sighed in content also. "They're so gorgeous…" "Not as gorgeous as you my love"

Yumi's POV

What a dork using that kind of a line to me. Then again it was adorable the way he kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled and poked him in the rib causing him to jump a bit and poke me back. I laughed and rested my head on his chest. This was what I wanted more than anything in the world… to be with him at least for a little while before I had to move with my parents to Japan. I wasn't going to tell him yet though; it was far too soon to do that. "Ulrich… why do you think the moon is so bright tonight?"

"Because you're here…" there he goes again being adorable. How can I resist that? I really do love him more than anything else in the entire world. In fact words can't describe the way I've loved him for so long. Only one thing could ruin that moment. My phone began buzzing in my back pocket just as I was leaning in for another kiss. "Damn it… hold on a second Ulrich" I reached in and pulled my phone out seeing that it was my dad calling, I took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello?"

I honestly thought my dad couldn't be anything like Ulrich's dad, but I was wrong. For that one moment of him yelling at me, I could have sworn he was ten times worse. "Okay daddy… I'm on my way home… yeah I'll be ready to leave in the morning" I hung up my phone and Ulrich looked at me with a confused expression "do you want to know the true reason I wanted to just be friends?"

"You already told me didn't you?"

"Not the real reason… the truth is I'm moving back to Japan with my dad. He just called to tell me we're leaving tomorrow morning"

Ulrich's POV

My heart seemed to stop. My mouth dropped open and the words _'we're leaving tomorrow morning' _echoed inside my aching head. I couldn't believe it; my Yumi was leaving to Japan. "For how long?" I asked hoping that just maybe there was a chance that I could see her again. "For how long Yumi?" I asked again this time taking her hand in mine.

"I-I dunno… I'm really sorry Ulrich… I never meant to hurt you. I really do love you. I'll be back after I move out… I promise" with that she kissed me with all the passion in the world and pulled away, "don't ever forget me. But from this day until we meet again, we're over. Move on, date who you want… I'll never forget you" she stood and walked away leaving me dumbstruck. I didn't know what to do; my heart was ripped in two _'we're over. Move on, date who you want…' _those words echoed in my head more than the fact that she was leaving.

I'm usually not one to cry, but I think I cried more than I had ever cried before in my life in that one night. I couldn't get my tears to stop flowing no matter how hard I tried. It couldn't be over, it just couldn't. I pulled myself up and wiped my tears but more fell in their place. I soon decided that it was time to head back to Kadic. With each step I took, I felt more lost than ever before. I knew where I was going but I seemed to end up in the same place as before.

A lonely wolf howled in the distance but I paid no attention and kept walking. I heard rustling in the bushes but kept my pace heading for the lights of the city. The wolf howled again. This time it seemed closer than it had before. I shook my head and continued on my path "damn dog" I muttered and soon reached the Hermitage where I decided to sit down for a while and enjoy the quiet. There was a tree I could sit by, the same one I usually did my thinking by. I took a seat and quietly broke sticks.

The wolf howled again and I could hear other wolves howling as well. I was beginning to get freaked out by that point but I just stayed where I was and didn't move. I heard a low growl from behind me but refused to look back. I had dealt with wolves before and didn't plan to again. I held very still hoping that the mutt would leave. I was wrong. It came closer and even sniffed me and growled more. I closed my eyes waiting for the teeth to enter my flesh. It never happened. Instead, I felt the dog lie at my side and put its head on my lap. I opened my eyes and looked at it and it looked back at me with soft eyes.

I held out my hand above the wolf's head and it just sniffed my hand and licked it then allowed me to pet it. I couldn't believe it; this wolf was acting just like a tame dog would "good boy…" I whispered and the wolf licked my hand again as if it were sympathetic for me or something. I sighed and lay my head against the tree. I awoke sometime later to growling coming from the wolf that still lay by me only he was sitting up and growling at none other than Odd. "It's alright boy… he's a friend" I said and the wolf calmed down and lay back down. "Where have you been? Jim's furious at you. And what's with the wolf anyway?"

"Chill out Odd… I have been here all night wondering why she left… Jim can be as furious as he wants to be. This wolf has been keeping me company all night. It's strange that he's acting so protective over me" I smiled and pat the wolf's head. "Tell Jim you couldn't find me, but you found my jacket in the woods" I pulled off my jacket and threw it across a bush, "I'm getting out of here… if Yumi comes back, tell her I'm sorry" I sighed and stood up. The wolf stood up also and it was almost as big as a horse. It stooped down as if saying to get on so I did and the wolf took off as fast as it could run.

Odd's POV

"Ulrich! You damn idiot!" I screamed but it was too late, he was gone. I reached over and grabbed Ulrich's jacket "I'll honor your request buddy… I'll miss you" I realized that his jacket still had some blood on it from when he rolled down the hill earlier today and cut up his back. I wondered if maybe people would assume he was dead. It was time to pull myself together and get the story out. I ran to Kadic.

Normal POV

Ulrich rode the gigantic wolf for miles until they reached a stream. Ulrich sat down and the wolf laid his head on Ulrich's lap and the two rested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that was kind of depressing for some of you… don't worry I've got some cool things planned for the rest of the story.

Review and let me know what you thought ^-^

-LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS-


End file.
